A Whimsical Feudal Misfortune
by DemonslayerKT
Summary: none yet.


A Whimsical Feudal Misfortune

By DemonSlayerKT

"English"

'Japanese'

_Thought Speech_

Chapter 1

With her bag slung over her shoulder, KT marched down the school hall, eyes straight ahead. She could feel the dozens of brown eyes following her steps; she ignored them.

'Is that her?'

'Yeah, the American.'

'She looks stuck up.'

A vein pulsed visibly on KT's forehead, but before she was able to take any action her rampage was ended before it even begun.

"K—T—!" A brown headed blur flew at her from the opposite end of the hall.

'BAKA!' KT whapped the brunette's head before she could nuclear glomp her.

"OUCH! You jerk!" The former blur cried now sitting on the floor.

"You just killed my image, you know that?" KT said, the corners of her lips twitching upward.

"Well sorry," came the expected sarcastic reply, "It's not like I haven't seen you in forever or anything."

KT smirked and held out her hand, "Well come on then Megan-san, we're going to be late." "That would not be my fault." Megan replied as they rounded the corner as they rounded the corner and disappeared into the depths of the strange high school.

'So those and the foreign exchange students?'

'Yeah.' The two on looking, uniform clad students sweat dropped.

Kagome Higirashi was so tired she really wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Hojo was naïve and persistent as ever. She had nearly failed yet another math exam. And her grandfather had come up with another disease that no one has ever heard of, and then proceeded informing everyone that Kagome was on her deathbed. Oh yes, she was going to burn that medical dictionary when she got home. She was going to—that is before she ran into someone.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!' She bowed a little, not really looking at them.

'Hey, don't worry about it; I'm a total klutz too.' Kagome focused on the speaker, and saw it was one of the foreign exchange students. _Great, now I'm making a fool out of myself in front of the new students! Nice going Kagome!_ Her eye twitched a little as she laughed nervously.

'Hey you're from our school!' Megan said proclaimed, eyeing her uniform.

'She's in our class Meg.' KT said speaking up.

'Yeah, what was your name again?' Megan asked.

'Kagome Higirashi; nice to meet you.' Kagome smiled.

'I'm Megan Henderson, and this brat is KT Neve.' Megan said introducing themselves.

KT ignored the remark, and asked Kagome 'You wouldn't happen to be familiar with Higirashi Sunset shrine would you?'

'Yeah, it's my family's shrine.' Kagome replied, taken aback.

'Is it opened to the public?' KT asked, not explaining.

Kagome was thoroughly confused now, 'Yes it is, why?'

KT sighed, clearly somehow disappointed by her answer. Megan however, laughed at her apparent misery.

'My father, sent me a local list of places to visit, since I'm staying in Tokyo he gave me several shrines names that I have to go to learn blah blah more about Japan blah blah even though I'm attending SCHOOL here.' KT finally explained. Megan giggle snorted. 'And you know your coming with me.' KT added smiling sweetly.

"You can't me!" Megan retorted sticking her tongue out.

"You wanna bet?" KT lifted an eyebrow. "Just TRY it!"

'Wow, you guys must be really good friends," Kagome said laughing a little.

They both turned toward her, 'Don't let us fool you.' Megan warned.

'Yea, we hate each other's guts,' KT added.

'Ouch, that hurts!' Megan said placing her hand over her heart.

'Mmm,' KT muttered disinterested.

'Why don't you guys come to the shrine with me? I'll give you the grand tour! Though, to tell you the truth, it's really not that grand.' Kagome interrupted nervously.

'Really? Are you sure?'

'Yeah, it's fine!'

'No backing out of it now, KT.'

KT said something in English that Kagome hasn't heard before. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.

Things definitely did not go as they had planned. The instant all three of them made it to the top of the shrine's steps, old Higirashi smelled tourist had come to visit.

'Welcome to the ancient and holy Sunset shrine. This shrine has been in the Higirashi for many generations! Perhaps you'd like a shikon jewel keychain in remembrance of your visit here? They bring good fortune!'

'Gramps, they don't want—!' Kagome started to lecture.

'OH SPARKLY!' Megan was sold. A strange gleam came into gramp's eye, and KT merely shook her head wordlessly at Kagome's dumbfounded ness at Megan.

'A tough customer to crack eh?' He referred to KT who looked at him icily.

'I have something that might interest you.' KT tried to vaguely look interested to humor the old man as he shoved a wrapped item into her hands.

'It is a powerfully magical item, very hard to come by,' he said stroking his bread.

"AH!" Megan said leaning forward, eyes large.

'A Kappa's paw!' Gramps announced, as KT finished unwrapping it. Her reaction wasn't what he apparently expected. KT's eyes welled up with tears.

"HE DECAPATAED GOJYO!" Megan smacked her, saying "Pull it together KT! There are thousands of Stupid kappas!" "You-you're ri-ight." She sniffled.


End file.
